


The Things We  Always Wanted

by CassieRaven



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adam Raki loves Nigel, Adam characters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charlie Countryman characters, Comedy, Comfort, Drabbles, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff romance, Gen, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal characters, Hannigram - Freeform, Horror, Humor, Hurt, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Nigel is misunderstood, Nigel loves Adam Raki, Requested Drabbles, Requested Prompts, Romance, Sadness, Short Stories, Spacedogs, Various Drabbles or Prompts about Hannibal or Spacedogs characters, Various stories of either Hannibal/Will, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Writing Challenges, or Nigel/Adam Raki, prompts, various drabbles, various prompts, writing requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: A series of various written prompts and drabbles in both the Hannibal TV Series of Will/Hannibal (Hannigram) and  CharlieCountryman/Adam Universe of Nigel/Adam Raki (Spacedogs), whether it's AU, Series or Movie Canon between each respectful couple ship.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	1. Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensee/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [Nicestofthedamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts), [Maddymaddsue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddymaddsue/gifts), [LoveHonorCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/gifts), [Evalie3689](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalie3689/gifts), [FannibalToast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/gifts), [Rising_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [grantairess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/gifts).



> Good evening my readers, fan fiction fans, and Fannibals.  
> I'm back with something new.  
> I've had various unfinished or completed written short or semi-short drabbles or story prompts that I decided to sort together to become a series of them for everybody's reading pleasure.  
> These various prompts and drabbles are all dedicated to each one of my Fannibal friends who have all individually, or as a group whole teacup that has encouraged me to write these short story prompts and drabbles.
> 
> This first prompt/drabble was requested by Pensee who requested "Fluffy".

* * *

**Prompt/Drabble:** Fluffy, Fluff, Romance

**Requested By:** Pensee

**Title:** An Adorable Surprise

* * *

"Babe, Guys I'm home! Work at the boat repair shop was the usual, quiet," Will called out as he closed the door to their home that they just had recently moved into together after relocating with the dogs and Abigail overseas in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil after their initial fleeing from Baltimore, Maryland in the states and previous time in Italy.

Will took off the Panama hat that had been a Father's Day gift that Abigail had given him a month ago, putting it on its proper place on the coat and hat hanger. He continued his trek throughout the house looking for his family while pulling out his phone to check messages.

Abigail had left him a text message thirty minutes earlier, ' _I'll be home a little late for dinner. Going to study in the library with my classmates to work on our sociology project. XO Your favorite human Daughter.'_

Moving into the open space of the living room and library that also doubled as Hannibal's office, Will stopped at the sight before him.

Sitting on the expensive and comfortable white leather couch was Hannibal.

His long hair of blond and gray hair along with his beard looked wonderful with his face seeming to be at peace. The eyes of his husband closed, resting comfortably in sleep.

But he wasn't napping on the sofa couch alone.

Taking in the sight before him, Will saw the dogs were all with the former _psychiatrist_ and still active cannibal. Winston was sitting on the floor right next to the couch alongside Jack and Harley in their dog beds that looked to have been moved by 'someone' from across the living room.

Max and Ellie were sitting at the foot of the couch laying together in their respectful beds.

But where Zoe and Buster were, wasn't exactly a surprise to Will.

Because laying exactly in Hannibal's lap, with his arms wrapped around their furry bodies were both Buster and Zoe, sleeping alongside their most 'favorite' human, their beloved human "Papa".

"Such a softie...says that he only tolerates our furry children my ass. I always knew that you secretly adored them. I'm going to save this in my mind place, and on my photo album of favorite pictures," Will chuckled to himself as he pulled out his cellphone and started quietly taking pictures without the flash or sound on of his husband napping with all their four-pawed-and tailed babies.

Will smiled as he pressed the save button to file the photos he had just taken before putting his iPhone back into his jeans pocket. He figured he'd let Hannibal continue taking his nap with the pack before he'd wake him up in a little while, so they could start preparing dinner together.

For now, Will would just keep himself busy by taking some 'beef' and 'long pork' out of the small freezer they kept in their house's old basement/'wine cellar' to make meals for the dogs.

* * *


	2. Motel Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere out in Arizona Will and Hannibal with everyone's favorite FBI Team have to stop somewhere for the night.  
> Despite them sharing a room, Hannibal's not thrilled with their room while Will's just completely over his lover's diva attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings to my fellow Fannibals, Readers, Reviewers/Commentators who are reading this currently. I decided that I would finish writing this short one-shot story up that I had collecting dust in the unfinished story file folders to share with you all by turning it into a one-shot drabble.
> 
> Now previously, I wrote another version of this themed motel of hell concept for a one-shot story in one of my Sailor Moon fan fiction stories that I wrote and posted up like maybe a year or two ago. I wanted to see if I could rewrite the same or similar unhappy motel stayer with the icky or creeper hotel-motel again but more...naturally, Hannibal style. So, this was the outcome of that little thought personal challenge that I had challenged myself to write whenever I had any free time to this semester.  
> I'd like to send shout thanks and kudos to those who helped me like Pensee in looking over/beta-reading this little one-shot for me. Thank you, I appreciated the help.
> 
> By the way, don't take this AU of this drabble/prompt one-shot too seriously because it's mostly humorous/comedy-wise.  
> Enjoy reading everybody.

* * *

**Prompt/Drabble:** Staying overnight at a motel or hotel.

 **Ship:** Hannibal/Will (Hannigram, Hannibal)

 **Title:** Motel Overnight

* * *

Hannibal picked up the small hand soap with his hand wearing one of the medical forensic issued gloves, giving it a small sniff; he frowned before setting it back down.

"Will darling, I don't know," he said, looking at Will, who was sprawled out on the motel bed.

"This place is pretty..." He trailed off, not exactly sure what he was going to say, cheap? Disgraceful? Disgusting? Crappy? Shitty? A place designed for rude low life drug-dealers or poorly uneducated mediocre American 'pigs'? All of the above?

Will sighed, he was so used to his cannibal-diva partner, that it didn't even phase him anymore at that point.

"We're only spending the night here...Besides, we're lucky we were able to room in together when Jack was stuck having to room with Jimmy and Brian when Bev called dibs on the third room that was the only one left. Besides Hann, What's so bad about it?" Will asked, finding the place to be pretty damn good. The two single beds were soft, no television set and the air conditioning unit had fucking worked!

(Plus, it felt like a decent motel after being on the road for two long grueling hours being stuck in a cramped rented SUV with Team Sassy Science in the backseat while Hannibal had sat in the front with Jack driving. The Arizona heatwave of the summer season in Scottsdale was hell on the empath, having felt the sweat outside stifling like a tanning bed from hell earlier at the crime scenes dealing with that serial clown case's victims.)

Hannibal set the poorly bought (probably bought from a dollar tree or 99 cents store) hand soap down and frowned; crossing his arms over his chest after removing, and disposing of the medical glove. Wearing his regular expensive suit of a button-up collared shirt, waistcoat, trousers. He just...he just didn't like this place at all. He felt like he was at the same eerie motel out of Hitchcock's classic slasher film Psycho. The second that they had pulled into the _'Happy Cactus Motel's'_ parking lot, the flickering neon logo sign with green neon cactus above the main sign...Hannibal knew that them staying there was going to be a very bad idea. However, everyone in the SVU chose to disagree with his suggestion about finding somewhere else to stay for the night...

* * *

**_\- Flashback: Outside of the 'Happy Cactus Motel' 45 minutes earlier -_ **

_"There's nowhere else for us to pull over out for the night. Not any more motels or hotels for miles," Jack had sighed tiredly._

_"Boss-man is right, according to google maps on my iPhone this is the only place and the cheapest Doc," Beverly Katz had added, nodding as her eyes were glued to her phone as she had grabbed her bags, to hop out of the SUV alongside Will._

_"Motel, Hotel, Bore-tel, it's all the same Doctor L. I just hope we can all get separate rooms so no one will be disturbed by Brian here's snoring. I think only I can tolerate it at night," Jimmy Price smirked amusingly, while his partner and lover gave him a dirty look as they left the backseat of the car._

_"Just for that, you can just room with Bevy or Jack for all I care, James..." Brian snorted, eyes looking insulted._

_"I'm only kidding, honest baby. You know I know you don't snore...so, who's rooming with who?" Jimmy smiled while asking, looking to his co-workers and boss._

_"I'll go ahead inside the ma-wait. Where's Graham?" Jack asked, looking around for the curly-haired agent, just as they all saw him returning in the parking lot from the entrance of the motel's main office._

_"It's taken care of Jack. There are not too many rooms left due to a traveling school of Cheerleaders and their chaperon's leaving Scottsdale cheer-leading competition using up most of the rooms upstairs and downstairs. So, we could only get three rooms, Rooms #203, 204, and 205 further down on the lower level by the corner of the parking lot. I'll be fine with rooming with Hannibal for the night." Will informed them, handing Hannibal a hotel key card while holding the other hotel room keys._

_"I call having a room for myself! Enjoy slumber partying with Will Doc. Have fun sleeping in snoring hell with Brian and Jimmy tonight Boss," Beverly spoke quickly, as she grabbed one of the key cards out of Will's hand as she made a quick beeline for her motel room, with her bags._

_"Damnit! You suck Katz!!! I take back everything nice I said I love about you as our best friend!!! I get to crash with the boss and Jimmy...ugh. Hey! Graham, Doctor Lecter...mind swapping rooms?"_

_"I'm terribly sorry Mister Zeller but I believe Will and I would rather we stay together for the night. After all, if he has a panic attack or possibly sleepwalks again with his ahem issues with night terrors, it's better if I'm there with him to take care of him." Hannibal grinning, as Will leaned into his shoulders clinging, while Jack took the last of the key cards._

_"That's right, we wouldn't want me accidentally sleepwalking out into the desert in the middle of nowhere. The benefit of having my boyfriend also being my protective former-doctor-therapist. Sorry Brian, have a nice night with Jimmy and Jack. Goodnight everyone," Will said without hesitating as he took hold of Hannibal's hand, leading him along with their overnight bags and cases to where their motel room was._

* * *

"The hand soap is quite terrible. It as Ms. Katz would say sucks," was all Hannibal said before turning and walking from the room, going to inspect the bathtub.

“You’ve got to be joking Hannibal, hand soap? Hand soap is a problem with this place?” Will snorted with a chuckle, still laying on the bed comfortably as he was sitting there.

“I know you find my concern laughable Will, but I don’t. This is why I always plan with packing the bare necessities whenever our dear Uncle Jack calls us to join him and your coworkers on hunts for chasing after other monsters besides my other ‘self’…when we have to stay in places uninhabitable such as this…” Hannibal murmured to himself more than speaking to his beloved mongoose.

“You didn’t seriously pack a week’s worth of bathroom products in your suitcase beside a few day’s worths of only the necessary things…wait, what am I saying? It’s you, of course, you did.” Will sighed.

“Naturally, I brought enough of the necessary things for us to enjoy having a soothing lie in once in a proper bath to soak in together…had we stayed at a more proper hotel lodging. Along with the necessities of lighter wear clothing for this summer July heatwave weather and proper sunscreen and skin lotion. I just, unfortunately, didn’t have enough time to prepare proper to-go-meals for us…maybe it was a blessing seeing how this monstrosity that they call a proper motel room doesn’t even have a basic miniature refrigerator…” Hannibal spoke with disgust and distress as he ventured out of the open-door bathroom and back into the room.

“Seriously? Oh my god…Hannibal, we’re only staying here just for tonight. You’re acting like staying at the Holiday Inn or Best Western would be a step up than the modest and simple basics of things we need here just for ‘one night’…Christ…” Will groaned with sarcasm and a hint of his southern accent venturing out.

“The Holiday Inn?! Best Western?! Surely you must be joking William, Holiday Inn's and Best Westerns are what Disneyland is to American everyday tourists…I’d rather spend the right amount of money staying at a Como Hotel and Resort than a Holiday Inn, much less a Best Western…your sense of humor needs work Mano meilė.” Hannibal tsk to his curly-haired lover.

“Only you would think that…not like you’d want to even visit Disneyland in California or Disney-world in Florida…not when I tried suggesting either place for us to enjoy a future getaway together instead of going to Europe or to visit your ‘adopted sister’ Chiyoh in Japan.” Will sighed as he began mumbling into one of the two large white pillows on the bed.

“Dėl Dievo meilės ... Disneilendas ir Waltas Disneyworldas. Pramoginiai parkai, jūs norėtumėte pasirinkti pramoginius parkus, o ne pamatyti kitas šalis, tokias gražias kultūras kaip Roma, Italija, Paryžius ... ugh!”

“Don’t make me bring up Siri on my phone to translate whatever it is that you’re bitching about and saying in your native tongue Hannibal…you know I will.”

“I’m not saying anything negative or belittling of you. I promise my mongoose.”

“Right. Sure, you aren’t…hearing the words of Disney theme parks and Ugh in the same sentence coming out of your mouth is never good," Will drawled with sarcasm sass.

"Must you be so sass-Will get up!" Hannibal immediately shouted as he left the bathroom in quick stride.

"Yes! Finally, you come to your senses. I'm getting up, oh am I getting up. It's about time, so do you want me just to start taking everything off slowly or quickly so we could get around to foreplay or just jump straight right into fu--" Will started to grin as he made a move to unbuckle his belt until Hannibal moved past him and going straight for the bed.

"Wait, um I'm right here Baby, waiting for you to start ravishing me and ripping all of my clothes off so we can start having dirty rotten sex...Um, What are you doing Hannibal?" Will questioned, looking perplexed at watching Hannibal still with medical gloved hands inspecting and pulling the bedsheets, pillows, and bed comforter blankets off of the mattress.

"I cannot believe I had even allowed you to sit down on this thing the second we stepped into this room." Hannibal murmured to himself, fretting, as he kept inspecting the bedding and sheets with a hardened eye of inspection.

"Wait, what?! You're worried about seeing whether or not if our fucking motel bed's already cleaned and washed sheets and blankets have bed bugs?! What about us? Me? We're perfectly all 'ALONE' here in our room together for once after a crime scene case road trip in hot fucking Arizona of all places, I'm dying for finally a moment for us to have all-night super sexy sex time together and you're worried about bedsheets being clean?!" Will whined complaining about a slight growl.

"Bed bugs and other people's germs are never something to joke about Mano meilė. Would you be a dear darling and go to Jack's room to ask Jimmy or Brian if I could borrow one of their travel UV black lights? I don't trust this motel's maid service or housekeeping to have gotten god knows what horrible things out of these bed sheets, much less the pillowcases," Hannibal asked, looking through the covers more thoroughly.

Will could only just stare in shock and wonder, his mouth agape. It was official to him even more now. His lover, his murderous cannibal fiance was completely insane.

But before he could even think of anything to respond to Hannibal, there was a knock at their room's door.

“Yes, who is it?” Will asked, turning to the door.

“House Keeping! Kidding, kidding! It’s me, Beverly. Mind if I come in Will, Doctor H?” Beverly's voice echoed from outside cheerfully.

“Come on in Bev,” Will sighed as the door opened.

“Hey guys, did your room come with a fridge? Mine didn’t, low blow.” Beverly smiled, stepping partly inside, wearing what looked to be an old university logo t-shirt, cartoon looking science-themed pajama long pants on her with travel slippers.

“Nope.” Will shrugged.

“Oh well, it’s not like I packed anything needing a fridge to cool down in. Does this place have any soda or vending machines? Will, want to do a snack run and get some snacky snacks so we can mini-pow wow talk? I wanted your thoughts on some of the notes and files I’ve got back in my room on the ‘case’. Uh, what’s with you Doctor Lecter?” Beverly, asked, noticing that the doctor and psychiatrist had been still looking over the sheets by the bed in the motel room.

“He feels the need to examine the bathroom’s tub and shower faucet system and the entire motel room layout before anything’s deemed safe to use or touch. Hey, Babe…I’ll be two rooms down at Bev’s motel room for a few minutes. She needs my help in looking over some things concerning that serial killer clown’s victims," Will answered with sarcasm, looking back to Hannibal as he grabbed his over night light bag and wallet, to follow Beverly out the door.

“Alright. While you’re gone, I’m going to check these bed sheets and comforters with the pillowcases to make sure there isn’t anything insanitary wrong with them…or I’ll be having a word with the manager at the front office…please bring me back a bottle of sanitary drinking water if there are any in the drinking vending machines outside.” Hannibal called, waving Will off.

“I’ll do that…have fun…doing whatever it is you’re going to do. Come on Bev, let’s go see if the machines have any cherry Dr. Peppers, Snickers Bars, and Cheetos.” Will sighed as they left the room, closing the door behind them.

“I’m right with you on that. Cheetos and Dr. Pepper are needed in a time like this.” Beverly grinned.

* * *

“He’s ignoring the perfect opportunity to fuck when we’ve got a room to ourselves. I got us in the first room. And instead, he’s all paranoid about the motel room being sanitized! I haven’t got any sex since we’ve flown out here from Baltimore and after before that when we had dropped off the dogs at Alana’s place. He wasn’t even adventurous to try joining the mile high club on the flight! Bev, I just want sex. It’s been two days.” Will whined, looking annoyed as he sat on Beverly's motel bed of her room, while the two shared vending machine cans of cherry coke, and snacks together.

“Wow, guess it’s true of once you go Lecter you can never go back to regular one night stands of anyone else.” Beverly snickered, taking a sip of her coke can.

"Beeeeevvvv, I'm being serious here." Will complained, wearing his travel sleepwear of an old t-shirt that had words of 'I'm a Dog Person, Not a People Person', and plan dark navy boxer shorts. He had changed into them the second he stepped into Beverly's room, using her bathroom.

"Willlllll, I know. Believe me, I know you're being serious you poor little teddy graham that just needs a little TLC from his favorite Hanni-bear." Beverly laughed, passing the open bag of Cheetos to him.

"Pffft, I do not call him that!" Will argued, accepting a handful of the cheesy powder chips.

"Well, what do you call him in bed before or after post hot sexy man time? You should hear what I call my one-night stands of both men and women," Beverly asked snickering, taking the bag back to reach into it to grab a handful for herself.

"…Promise you won't say anything or tell anyone this? Hannibal will flip out and I'd just never the end of him complaining and throwing a feel bitch fit-diva moment...that or he'll cut me off from ever trying to bring anymore strays home...or something just as horrible as a punishment of doom if he ever found out I told you this." Will giggled suddenly, with a grin.

"You can trust me, Will I am your best friend and on our friendship of insanity, fast food worshiping, and our divine love for David Bowie, Lindsey Buckingham of Fleetwood Mac that I will never tell Hannibal or let anyone else know what you're about to confide to me of your dirty delicious sex life with said sexy man doctor," Beverly promised, leaning into him, who she considered her other best friend beside the other two halves of her Sassy Science team.

"Alright, do you pinky promise?" Will asked her, letting himself lean into the woman, mischief in his blue-green eyes.

"I mother fucking pinky-ring-promise, now spill dammit!" Beverly demanded, looking excited to know a deep secret of Will and Hannibal's relationship at last.

"Hannibal secretly gets off at the fact that I call him the pet name of...Daddy!" Will shared with a low voice of laughter fits of giggles.

"Daddy?! OH MY GOD, YOU! HE LETS YOU CALL HIM MOTHER FUCKING DA—THAT?! OH, GOOD GOD, THIS IS THE GREATEST SECRET KNOWN TO MAN. I LOVE THIS!" Beverly roared with laughter as she sat back against her bed's pillows, Will joining her doing the same.

"I know, and every time I just say it whether I'm whispering it or screaming it in the high's of us having sex, or just doing it rottenly naughty...Bev, I swear he gets off of it the second I call him that. He just gets this look in his eyes and suddenly, he's going at me harder...and just...words can't even describe...man, I love him." Will sighed, looking like the cat that got the cream as he sat up and reached for his soda can to take a sip of it.

"Yeah, sounds like true love to me if the lovemaking or sex is that good. So, going to go back in your room to try keeping him away from trying to steam clean your motel room so you can get some sexy time?" Beverly asked, changing the subject.

"Nah, when Hannibal's on a mission to do something, there's no way to stop him until the mission's complete. I guarantee you by now, he's gone over to Jack, Jimmy, and Brian's room to borrow one of their UV black lights to use and make sure our room's not chaotically contaminated with horrors. Then he'll call the front desk demanding cleaner bed sheets, blankets, and towels before he fixes the bed up himself." Will chuckled with a sigh knowing his lover and partner all too well.

"Wow, the Doc has germ issues phobia wise. Nice to know he's normal as the rest of us and has a quirk not being all-so perfect. I say give him thirty to forty-five more minutes before you go back in that room with his requested water bottle, to jump him for hot sexy man time." Beverly suggested, smirking evilly.

"That's what I plan to do. Hey, did you back your iPad? We could try watching some House MD on Netflix, I still got my account." Will asked, looking thrilled as Beverly perked up excitedly.

"Oh, now that's what I call instant slumber party talking Graham crackers, of course, I brought it with me, and it's charger plug. After how crappy this out of town travel case went, we need some House and Wilson watching. Pass the snickers and small can of pringles onion and sour cream flavor," Beverly grinned, pulling out her i-pad to turn it on and get on her app for Netflix.

"House and Wilson forever the best doctors of television fandom fiction ever. Here's the pringles, I bet you the second I go back to my room and I try kissing Hannibal, he'll smell my junk food snack breath and demand I brush my teeth and mouth wash chug before I can get him to start stripping me out of my shorts," Will snickered, as he took the i-pad from Beverly to log into his Netflix account.

"Bet you twenty bucks on paying my breakfast if we stop at an IHOP, Denny's, or Diner Dime place on the drive home tomorrow in the car that he just ignores your Cheetos and chocolate breath, just only wanting to nail you," Beverly betted, amusement in her eyes.

"Twenty-plus paying for mine and Hannibal's meals if I win?" Will challenged.

"Deal. If I win, you got to also pay for Jimmy and bitch-fest complaining of Brian's meals too." Beverly drawled, smirking.

"Deal, you're on Katz." Will agreed.

"You're going down Graham. Oh! Put on the episode when House gets out of jury duty!" Beverly demanded as Will skimmed through the series to find the episode, and she dug into the Pringles chips.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Lithuanian to English translations:**

**Mano meilė** = My Love

**Dėl Dievo meilės ... Disneilendas ir Waltas Disneyworldas. Pramoginiai parkai, jūs norėtumėte pasirinkti pramoginius parkus, o ne pamatyti kitas šalis, tokias gražias kultūras kaip Roma, Italija, Paryžius ... ugh!**

= For the love of God...Disneyland and Walt Disneyworld. Theme parks, you'd choose theme parks overseeing other countries' beautiful cultures like Rome, Italy, Paris...ugh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble/prompt finished. In writing Hannibal fan fiction, I enjoy exploring the possibilities of what Will's and Beverly's friendship could have been in the series, if only Beverly hadn't died at the hands of Hannibal, right?  
> I always loved the friendship that Will and Beverly had together.  
> So, in fan fiction writing, when it comes to messing with the seasons timeline-wise or in an alternate universe, I love showing and going into that friendship relationship between Will and Beverly a lot in my stories, writing because Beverly Katz is the best, such a wonderful friend for Will Graham to have.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this one, fill free to like it, share it, or bookmark or favorite it. Fill free to leave a comment or review for it, because I love reading your comments, questions, or thoughts, readers.  
> Any negative comments or rude flame comments or reviews will, of course, be ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble/prompt is complete. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it.
> 
> You know the drill, All or any reviews/comments, kudos, likes, following this story or favoring/bookmarking are loved and appreciated.  
> All or any negative comments, opinions, or flame reviews will be considered just rude and perfectly ignored and deleted. Or they will be given to Hannibal to look over and he will decide on how to deal with those who were 'Rude'.
> 
> If you have any requests of any prompts or drabbles you would like me to write for you of either ship pairing Hannigram, Spacedogs, or any prompts/themes/drabbles of specific characters from either of those films or television series, please fill free to request them in your comments to this story, or find me at my Twitter to request them at: (@)LeCassieRaven 
> 
> Until next time. XO


End file.
